Ben Diskin
Benjamin Isaac Diskin (born August 25, 1982 in Los Angeles County, California, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 in Codename: Kids Next Door, Sai in Naruto: Shippūden and Stitch in Stitch!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Hahn *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Boy (ep14), Camper (ep9), Carlos (ep15), Doctor#2 (ep38), Girl (ep18), Girl (ep21), Gossip Boy (ep11), Guard (ep18), Guard#2 (ep21), Guard#2 (ep33), Hamsters (ep20), Hank (ep18), Inmate#2 (ep34), Jock#2 (ep32), Jock#4 (ep32), Kid#2 (ep29), Moustache Boy#2 (ep19), Numbuh 92 (ep23), Pirate#2 (ep37), Soldier#3 (ep26), Umbrella Guy (ep31), Wilbur (ep29) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Skaar, Computer, Dino#2 (ep44), Druffs (ep32), Fandral (ep19), Harpies (ep41), Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Jet Computer, Little Monster (ep23), Miek (ep25), Mission Control (ep5), RJ3 (ep48), Rick Jones' AI, Robot Voice (ep51), Skrull#2 (ep30) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012-2014) - AZ-3, Guard (ep86), Krismo Sodi (ep86), Morley (ep87), Otua Blank (ep86), WAC-47 *Star Wars Rebels (2015) - TIE Pilot#1 (ep9) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015-2016) - Dr. Michael Morbius (ep86), Peter Porker/Spider-Ham, Skaar (ep76) 'Movies' *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Glacier Fairy 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 101/Matthew 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Governor Blom Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2016) - Sai *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Gurio Umino, Male Student B (ep2) Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Handyman, School Mascot, Secretary *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 1/'Nigel Uno', Numbuh 2/'Hoagie P. Gilligan', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Parzival *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Fandral *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Fan Boy *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Cameraman, Venom/Eddie Brock *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Aurin Male, Creature Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Pudgius, Sholmes *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Eden Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitant *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Young Xehanort *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Holmes *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Sai *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Stone Ninja, Sai *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Sai *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Guardian Notus, Toxsa/Valorn *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (34) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2016. Category:American Voice Actors